Assassins
Assassins were the members of the Order of the Mountain, skilled murderers that roamed the Burning Sands. Founding In 880 Hassan al-Alamut claimed the title of the Old Man of the Mountain and founded a criminal cartel at Medinaat al-Salaam, the Assassins. They became the owners of the brothels and gambling houses killing those who had previously run them. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 159 Children of the Mountain For over three centuries, the Children of the Mountain served the first Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan al-Alamut. He was a figure both feared and admired, a killer cursed with long life, and he waged a war of revenge for centuries. While the trademark daggers of his order were immediately recognizable, the primary tools of the Old Man were far more dangerous than steel: beauty and terror. His children fought a silent war across the streets of Medinaat al-Salaam, a feud that had been carried out since one of their own took the very position of power they once sought to overthrow. The Assassins They lived in the Hidden Keep of the Assassins. Hidden Keep of the Assassins (The Awakening Boxtext) Daughters The daughters were those who were behind the missions of the Order. They managed the activities and assets of the Assassins. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 162 Sons The Old Man's sons were usually crippled men, and they were used by the Daughters as couriers between themselves and the customers. Only those who had few deformities could follow The Calling. Missions When ordered to kill an important target, an Assassin was expected to do so in the most spectacular manner possible. They struck in the places where people felt the most comfortable: in their homes, in their beds, while they ate or smoked with their friends, in holy temples and in crowded bazaars. Members of the sect favored daggers because they were easily concealed and because they were signs of skill and power. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 153 Tradition The Order of the Mountain was populated almost exclusively by the descendants of the pre-prophetic tribes that made up the majority of the population of the City of Peace. The Order was extremely centralized; members were all descended directly from the Old Man of the Mountain himself, married into the order, or were adopted into the sect at a young age. While his daughters would never say so out loud, the Old Man was an incorrigible meddler and perfectionist, and no new members were inducted or major business decisions were made without his say. Under the Old Man's ever-seeing eye, the Assassins were structured with all the unpredictability and messiness of any great family. Schism After the Old Man died in 1132, the Assassins were thrown into chaos. At this the Assassins erupted into open warfare, Starter Quotes (LBS - The Awakening) with Fatima controlling a small faction, and her second born sister Shala another. Bitter Shadows (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Jamilah remained as a feared assassin. The Old Man's son, Haroun, revealed as a member of the Houses of Dahab, and a Qolat. He controled his own small troupe within the Assassins, Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman the group known only as The Cursed. The Qadaam (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) The Children of the Mountain mainly followed Haroun who began to be named Old Man of the Mountain, and the Daughters of the Mountain followed Jamilah. Death of Immortal Caliph After Fatima died Adira used the Children as her bodyguards. Over a third of the Daughters of the Mountain joined her new administration, about one-fifth actively went rogue or cut their ties with the family altogether. The remaining Daughters took their families and went to ground. Known Assassins Leaders Assassins Schools * Assassin Slayer * Assassin Keeper * Assassin Duelist *